


The Deception of Tranquility

by SunshineandBitemarks



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Apart from Lane. Lane is a rat., Benji is a funny little bastard, Bless Ethan Hunt's cottons, Fallout mind fucked me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ain't having no whiny bitch going "you didn't put a spoiler warning!1!!!!!1!!!", I am bi trash for everyone in this fucking film, I write graphic torture and emotionally damage us all, I'm salty that we didn't a E/I smooch, IMF is a shit show, Ilsa deserves better and I deserve hell, Secret narrator as I'm a cryptic little bitch, Spoilers, The man needs alcohol and a proper break, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom Cruise has a death wish I am certain of it, Wtf was that helicopter scene omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandBitemarks/pseuds/SunshineandBitemarks
Summary: This has been festering in the cesspit that is my mind and I've finally decided to expel it with the help and emotional support of a close friend. I hope you enjoy it. Spoilers LOLZ. I don't own Mission Impossible or any other copyrighted things I reference blah blah blah.





	The Deception of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infinitysurvivior aka my insta friend Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Infinitysurvivior+aka+my+insta+friend+Abbie).



> This has been festering in the cesspit that is my mind and I've finally decided to expel it with the help and emotional support of a close friend. I hope you enjoy it. Spoilers LOLZ. I don't own Mission Impossible or any other copyrighted things I reference blah blah blah.

There is a certain kind of peace of mind that comes with finally completing a large task, especially when that task was life threatening to others and yourself. Pleasant and sweet though it may be, it also embeds a knife within you, ready to be twisted at leisure if and more specifically  _when_ the other shoe drops. For in reality nothing is as simple as heroes and villains, good pitted against bad whilst we watch on with joy as the noble prevail. Yet the realists of our species know this cannot be borne, there must always be cause and effect, our fates are not destined or foretold, guaranteed or protected and as sad as it is, we aren't set up to always win life's battles, sometimes we  _must_ lose.

Ethan Hunt, however, I do admit does appear to have a lucky streak better and longer than any other gambler I've acquainted on my travels, though there have come times when he appears closer to my grasp than his loved ones would like. In true Hunt fashion, he has prevailed yet again and has come out with far more scars than when he entered. This time our protagonist and his friends are finally allowed tranquillity in the wake of their triumph.

By now you're wondering who I am, why I know so much of IMF's Ethan Hunt and why my outlook on the workings of life is so bleak? My answer to all of these questions is this: Now is not the time. Now is the time for me to take you to a small Greek town, where our agents currently reside.

* * *

 

**Lindos, Rhodes:**

Warm waves splashed against Ethan's midriff as he swam in the crystal waters, a hot and comforting sun beating down on his bare skin. He glanced behind him, looking back to the mainland where his friends lounged. 

"I hope you're not drowning, because I am not coming to save your sorry arse," Benji drawled in his ear 

"When have I ever needed your help?"

"Christmas, Two Thousand and Nine, I'm surprised that your liver survived that year."

"I told you to  _never_   mention that."

"I don't tend to listen to your non-work instructions as they're usually full of shit and only benefit you,"

There was a loud groan, as a slap could be heard.

"What was that for Ilsa? What have I ever done to you?"

The brunette glared at the technician, "Your continued breathing causes me stress."

"You have no right to judge how others spend your time when you're downing cocktails and being oogled by steroid inhaling mummies boys who have never touched a woman in their lives.."

"I think I hear some strong resentment, with personal grudges, Is a visit to the psychiatrist overdue? Did Mummy not hug you enough as a boy?"

Luther snorted, "Mummy never hugged him, that's why he hugs technology and enjoys dressing up in 'adult clothing'"

"I resent that" Benji cried

Ethan laughed down comms, "Leave the poor boy alone."

Brandt sighed, "Can't we just go get cocktails, when we're not on missions you all stress me out with your crap. I wasn't even involved in this mission and it's exhausted me"

Luther and Benji hummed in agreement, Ilsa grinned, "Now that sounds like a plan,"

Hunt swam to shore with a light and agile speed, smiling at his team "It's seven o'clock, we could freshen up and regroup?"

 With a plan set, Alex's at 9, they went back to Hotel Melenos.

* * *

 

The restaurant was loud and busy, as it always was. The rooftop was glowing with glass lanterns and lights, heat flooding the area as the group of five sat drinking, laughing, smiling. Ilsa rose from her chair, "My turn to buy, we still drinking the fruity, sugary shit?"

Ethan snorted, as she began to walk away he spoke, "Your words suggest you dislike the drinks and yet you've been inhaling them," She stuck her tongue out in response. He was pleasantly buzzed, closer to drunk if he was honest with himself and as Ethan looked at his team his chest filled with a sense of warmth and love, these people meant more to him than they would ever know. But that feeling would have to wait. Time began to slow. His senses were overwhelmed. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. His hairs were standing on end, but he couldn't figure out the issue. He'd had too much to drink, and now he was paying for it.

"Something's up," Ethan murmured to Benji,

"What ya mean?" Benji slurs slightly, 

"Five guys just walked in, they look like they're pack-" Luther didn't get to finish his sentence, as suddenly a gunshot rang out, the entire room descended into chaos.

"Bollocks," the four men cried in unison, diving behind tables and chairs, reaching for their own weapons.

People screamed, sobbed and ran, the floor clearing in moments. The agents used this to their advantage, ignoring the gunfire as they calculated the hostage and casualty numbers.

Ethan's mind, however, was as cluttered as the rooftop, his only thought focusing on the location of their British friend. She'd been in the thick of it when the shooting began, which coincidentally seemed to have suddenly ceased. Nudging Benji's arm, he mouthed "Where's Ilsa?"

The tech's eyes widened as they looked to her last known location, and all that could be seen was blood, broken glass, and a few strands of hazel brown hair.

"She's gone,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda getting y'all settled in for a bumpy ride. If it's too OOC call me out on my shit. I wanted to weep as I finished the first three chapters and then it deleted them all, so bare with. Point out my damned mistakes please.


End file.
